Waves
by archerlily 67
Summary: Together they were strong but without each other they were lost. The story of the two pirates and their relationship from party's to prisons and death. prequel to White hoods and Black feathers I do not own Assassin's creed


**This is meant to be a prequel to Black hoods and white feathers, basically this explains what happened between Edward and Mary. **

**I was thinking about doing a second one shot prequel for Assassin's creed.**

**I was thinking doing:**

**. Haytham going to the homestead one day and seeing Arno and Shay **

**. Connor and Anna first meeting**

**. Shay being raised by Haytham **

**. Jenny and Reginald one shot **

**Let me know which one you want me to write because i have a whole week to do nothing but write fanfiction (Yay)**

**Assassin's creed belongs too Ubisoft**

**Till next time guys xxxx**

**Waves**

From the moment he step eyes upon her that night under the stars, he knew that she was simply the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Her ebony hair hung in curls down her slim back and her brown eyes shimmered in the candle light, her dress reminded him of the ocean, it was powerful and mighty but mesmerising never the less.

She was still refused to wear high heels but still she walked poised and confident in her pirating boots.

She smirked at her fellow captain and fluttered her dark eyelashes in a way that made his knees go weak and his heart start to pump uncontrollably in his chest.

"Mary, you look beautiful." She flushed a light pink and took his arm as the two made their way into the grand ball room.

She took notice of how he took in sharp breaths and small glances at the raven haired beauty on his arm.

"Edward, would ya care to dance." Her accent made her stick out like a sore thumb compared to the high born nobles at this slave masters gathering.

They had not been invited but they forged invitations and dressed up like any other pirate would, Edward had coaxed her into going, when she would much rather get drunk on the beach with Thatch or exchange mindless chatter with Anne regarding the read heads infatuation with Jack Rackham.

No one but Anne knew of her attraction to Edward Kenway, a former privateer and an outlaw pirate, white she wished secretly that they could have a long lasting future together, she knew that it would never happen.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that Mary?" He chuckles, with practised ease; he spins her around and guides her to the ballroom floor.

The dance floor is filled with happy couples and a few small footed children who try to keep up with the adults, who dance the night away with glee.

He places a callused hand on her well defined hip, he guided her around the ball room floor as they laughed in union.

The light that was cast down by the shimmer of the chandelier caused her hair to glow with a hue, it left Edward breathless to see her so happy and carefree. It made him think of the life they could have had back in England, with their plunder, they could afford a nice house by the sea, she would not have a care about what the other women would say about her dressing habits or how she preferred to let her hair flow free in the wind.

He could become a mentor and teach others the way of the creed, they could even settle down and have a few children perhaps.

Edward could see it now, a young blonde haired and brown eyed little girl running around the docks with a black haired boy at her heels, her brilliant white smile and sense of adventure only added to her beauty.

The boy however trailed behind her with a wooden sword in hand, the two ran into the arms of an ebony haired woman in a crisp white shirt and pirate boots. She looked radiant as she welcomed the boy and girl into her waiting arms, it was a thought that made his heart swell, he had always wanted a family, the sound of pitter pattering of little feet filling his ears.

As they spin the melodic tune of the violins and piano's, the world seems to spin in a mash of colours around them; Edward locks his sky blue eyes onto her homely brown ones, his eyes seem to speak a thousand words that he could only begin to utter under his already short breath.

Their faces moved in closer, his eyes shone with lust, love and adoration, she closed her brown orbs and pursed her lips to meet his.

Their lips met in the middle and moved in sync, he wrapped his arm around her slender waist, while the other cupped her cheek.

He caressed her porcelain cheek in adoration, her left hand rested on his well toned chest and her right flew to his head, she buried her hand in his hair, she lightly caressed his scalp. Edward groaned in delight at the feel of her slender fingers on his head.

Time stopped for a brief second and all eyes seemed to be set on the young couple in the middle of the ballroom floor, some gave them a brief glance but turned away only seconds later to continue with what ever they had been doing.

The rest of that night, was spend in Mary's apartment near the docks, they explored each others bodies and made love with passion and care, the two hungered for love and lust which was exactly what they got out of each other.

Mary looked down to the floor where her dress and boot lay next to Edwards clothes, She hair stuck to her neck with sweat and her body still burned from the light touches of her lover.

Edward lay on the bed next to her, his muscular arm was draped over her middle, his blue eyes rested upon her as she lay down next to him.

He shuffled forward and kissed her softly.

"Marry me Mary." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

Her eyes shot open, she looked at him in disbelief, and her eyes scanned his face to find nothing but love and contentment.

Her heart swelled and her loins burned once again at the thought of the blonde pirate lying next to her.

"Yes, yes Edward I will." She replied

Edward smiled broadly and brought her in for a passionate kiss; he smiled against her lips and moved on top of her.

She grinned and pulled him down to her once more as the two made love for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>"Edward, I'm pregnant."<p>

It was those three words that changed Edwards's life; he looked up at the woman he loved and lifted her off the ground.

He spun her around and laughed like he was the happiest man in Nassau, She giggled and sighed as he set her down and rested a palm on her stomach as if she could feel the little life that was already growing there.

He knelt down and pressed his lips against her flat baby bump, the giggled and ran her fingers through his hair making him mewl in happiness.

"Hello in there little one, I'm your father."

She felt tears in her eyes as her fiancé spoke to his unborn child.

"Don't worry; myself and your mother are going to give you a good life. You'll wake with the smell of the sea in your nose and the sunlight warming your cheeks."

He stood up and cradled Mary's face in his hands; he pressed his chapped lips upon her forehead. She rested her hand on Edward's and smiled at her lover who was watching her with utter devotion and gratitude.

"I love you Mary."

"I love you too, ya dig dope."

* * *

><p>"We're Pregnant!" Mary called from the stage; she could feel Edwards's eyes on her as she proclaimed the situation that both she and Anne were in.<p>

"What did you say?" The judge asked his fellow guards, the two women acted strong but were crumbling on the inside.

"They plead they're belly's milord." The second guard answered.

Mary could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks; it pained her to know that her only lifeline at this point was her unborn child.

Her eyes searched for Edward but she could not find him, oh how she missed his crystal blue eyes and comforting smile. But alas her lover was no where in sight and all she could rely on was her best friend next to her.

* * *

><p>The pain was unbearable; she felt as if she was being split in two, there was no comfort to be found but only a cold damp cell.<p>

She grasped onto the bars and pushed with all her strength.

"Help her you Bastards, help her!" Anne screeched, she tried to reassure Mary in any way possible but it was no good.

She thought of Edward, her lover, her captain, her future husband. She thought of how he would be sitting here with her, would he be stroking her hair? Or maybe holding her as she screamed.

Thinking of him made her wonder what they're child would look like, would they have black hair like her, or blonde like Edwards.

She screamed as she felt another contraction rock her body and a wave of horrendous pain wash over her.

It was a few hours later when her son was born, his hair was raven locks much like hers, but her eyes were a beautiful blue.

She rocked her baby against her breast and smiled, Anne hummed for the baby in the cell adjacent to hers.

"What are you going to name him Mary?" Anne asked her, the read heads stomach was swollen with child but she still looked radiant as most mothers should.

"I want to wait till Edwards find us before I name him." She answered rocking the baby who was now asleep.

Anne continued to hum as she rubbed her prodding belly. "I was thinking of naming this one after Jack."

Mary smiled and nodded, she felt a sharp pain in her side, making her gasp in agony.

"Mary? Mary are you alright?!" Anna called to her; concern was clear in her voice which gave her a very motherly quality.

"Ya, I'm alright."

* * *

><p>"Mary? Mary can you hear me?"<p>

She opened her eyes to see Edward in front of her, their son was screaming in his arms.

Anne was being helped out of her cell with great difficulty seeing as she had hours ago, gone into labour.

"C'mon Mary, we need to get out of here."

He lifted her to her feet with one arm while the other held their infant son; she doubled over in pain and crawled into the fatal position against the wall.

"I cant Edward, I can't."

Tears fall onto her cheeks as she came face to face with the man that she had fallen in love with, his eyes are glassy and filled with denial over her impending death which seemed inevitable at this point.

"Don't you dare Mary! Do you hear me; we have a son who needs his mother." Edward argued with her, her eye lids seemed to droop and her breath was short and laboured as child birth had finally taken its toll on her.

"I'll be with you Kenway, I love you both."

The light in her eyes dies and her limp frame slumped against the stone wall of the prison, Edward shook her lightly, getting no response he shook her again with more force but he got no reply.

"No, no, no, no, Mary wake up." He begged her as he wept; their son cried with his father, it was if the child could sense the grief that radiated off the older man.

"Please...

* * *

><p>Edward stood on the docks with Anne and her new born son Jacob; he looked down at the black haired boy in his arms and smiled.<p>

The boy gurgled and cooed as he tried to reach for his father, Edward chuckled and cradled his son to his broad chest, hoping in some way that it would help him to sleep.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Anne asked him, she held Jacob close to her with motherly devotion for the small creature that she held in her arms.

Edward sighed and looked out onto the blue ocean; the salty wind blew his blonde locks and made his eyes squint in discomfort.

"Haytham Kenway, after his uncle."

Anne looked up to him in surprise, no one suspected that he would pick that name for his son, but it was the only think that he could do to honour his son's mother.

He named their son after her brother, but as he looked down at baby Haytham who had fallen asleep, Edward realized that it suited him; yes Haytham would make a good name.

"You're a good man Edward and you will make a fine father too."

Edward smiled at the waitress and proceeded to make his way down the concrete steps towards the docking area to meet his daughter for the first time.

Behind him he could hear Anne begin to sing; he looked down at Haytham and smiled at the raven haired infant who had taken hold of his shirt.

"Come on Haytham; let's meet your sister shall we."


End file.
